


I bet you feel it now baby (especially since we've only known each other one day)

by jstbjoyful



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU - Slice of Life, AU - University, Astrology, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Overthinking, Praise Kink, Slight Dom/Sub, Strangers to Lovers, and johnny can't control his uwus, chittaphon don't know how to breathe, chittaphon is a student, contrôleur!johnny, description of sexual intercourse without proper smut, few kinds mentionned if you read closely, i can't write for shit, i pictured it happening in my town, johnny works for the public transportation company, johnten, no actual description of anything, soft, student!ten, they blush way too much, this is in french btw
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstbjoyful/pseuds/jstbjoyful
Summary: Chittaphon and Johnny meet in the bus. Chaos ensues.





	I bet you feel it now baby (especially since we've only known each other one day)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicious/gifts).



> Bonjour! 
> 
> C'est ma première fanfiction sur NCT, ma première fanfiction plus ou moins sérieuse tout court et en français, et surtout la première fois que j'écris plus de 7000 mots quasiment d'une traite.  
> Cette oeuvre ne comprend aucun drama, juste 7.300 mots de fluff et de trucs super mignons uwu (ahem).  
> Il n'y aucune description dedans, imaginez simplement que ça arrive dans votre ville, avec le cinéma (s'il y en a un) et un petit restaurant pas très loin, un petit réseau de bus avec pas mal de contrôleurs et une université pas très loin.  
> Johnny a le même âge que dans la réalité, Chittaphon a plus ou moins 3 ans de moins que lui. 
> 
> (basé sur une ancienne fanfiction que j'avais écrite sur wattpad ... elle même basée sur un rêve que j'ai eu il y à au moins trois ans) 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et vos remarques en commentaire, un peu de feedback ne me ferait pas de mal, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit ...... et je ne sais pas vraiment écrire ahah.  
> merci et bonne lecture, uwu.

Inspirer pendant cinq secondes. Retenir son souffle pendant cinq secondes. Expirer pendant cinq secondes. Garder ses poumons vides pendant cinq secondes. Répéter jusqu’à ce que la respiration reprenne un rythme régulier et que le cœur arrête de battre la chamade.

Chittaphon n’était pas sportif. Il n’avait jamais prêté attention aux cours de sport, de la maternelle jusqu’au lycée, et n’avait jamais trouvé l’intérêt de travailler son cardio. Et à chaque fois qu’il devait courir après le bus de sept heures quarante-trois pour pouvoir monter dedans et arriver à l’université à l’heure alors qu’il était encore à cinq cents mètres de l’arrêt, il regrettait de ne jamais avoir pensé à faire du sport, ne serait-ce que … quelques minutes par semaine. 

Remerciant d’une voix faible le conducteur du bus d’avoir attendu quelques secondes pour qu’il puisse monter dedans, Chittaphon valida son titre de transport. Etre étudiant était synonyme d’avoir peu de moyens, alors il préférait payer une carte plutôt que des amendes à chaque fois qu’il se faisait contrôler dans les transports, ce qui était … assez régulièrement. 

La compagnie de transport avait en effet renforcé ses effectifs de contrôleurs depuis plusieurs mois, afin d’éviter les fraudes qui leur faisait perdre énormément d’argent. Chittaphon n’y prêtait pas attention, tendait silencieusement son titre de transport lorsqu’il lui était demandé, glissait un « bonne journée » à l’intention du contrôleur et retournait à son livre. 

Chassant rapidement ses pensées de sa tête, il se dirigea vers les sièges situés au fond du bus pour s’asseoir. Il retira son sac à dos et le posa sur ses genoux avant d’en sortir un petit livre. Il le reposa sur son sac, sorti ses écouteurs et son téléphone afin d’écouter de la musique pour se réveiller. Il était encore bien trop tôt, le soleil pointant à peine le bout de son nez, et il ne savait pas s’il allait réussir à rester éveiller le temps de son trajet s’il n’avait pas un quelconque bruit dans les oreilles.  
La dame à côté de lui repoussa légèrement ses affaires en essayant d’être discrète, et Chittaphon, comprenant son mécontentement, reprit son livre dans ses mains et posa son sac à dos entrouvert entre ses pieds. Il brancha ses écouteurs et lança sa playlist du matin, composée de chansons pour la plupart douces et tristes, et il se laissa bercer quelques secondes, les yeux fermés, par une vieille chanson de twenty one pilots. 

Il descendit du bus environ vingt minutes après, légèrement en retard pour son premier cours de la journée – putain d’embouteillages. Il marcha rapidement pour rater le moins possible du cours, mais l’amphithéâtre se trouvait relativement loin de l’arrêt de bus, et encore une fois il arriva haletant, son cœur menaçant d’exploser dans sa poitrine.

Chittaphon essayait de contrôler sa respiration pour ne pas déranger sa nouvelle voisine mais c’était déjà trop tard – elle le fusillait du regard. Il s’excusa avec un petit sourire gêné – c’était tout ce qu’il avait à offrir – et sortit son ordinateur portable pour essayer de rattraper son retard. 

A la fin de son cours, il se précipita hors de l’amphithéâtre pour aller à son prochain cours, un auquel il ne pouvait pas être en retard. 

 

+

 

Sa journée était enfin finie. Il était presque dix-neuf heures, et il était arrivé à l’université à huit heures du matin. Chittaphon attendait le bus en baillant toutes les deux minutes approximativement. Il avait passé cinq heures dans la bibliothèque de l’université pour finir un de ses devoirs dû pour la semaine suivante, et n’avait qu’une envie : prendre une douche brûlante et dormir. Il se leva du banc de l’abris-bus avec peine, la fatigue alourdissant tous ses muscles. Il monta dans le bus, son sac sur ses épaules, et fût accueilli par un contrôleur qui lui demanda sans attendre son titre de transport. Déconcerté par la beauté de celui-ci (était-ce normal d’être contrôleur avec une tête pareille ? Ne devrait-on pas plutôt être mannequin ? Chanteur ? Bref, quelqu’un de connu, reconnu, aimé, adulé, adoré) son corps se crispa et se paralysa. Le contrôleur passa une main devant son visage livide.

« Monsieur ? Monsieur ? Votre titre de transport s’il vous plait. »

Chittaphon arrêta de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Monsieur ? Oh mon Dieu il est mort. »

Chittaphon ouvra et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, comme un poisson, et reprit sa respiration avant de sortir de sa transe.

« Oh, non, non, non, non, désolé. Je- euh oui tout de suite. Désolé. »

Il retira une des sangles de son sac à dos de son épaule et chercha sa carte dans une des poches de son sac. Sa main était enfouie dans son sac jusqu’au coude, et il fouillait à l’aveugle, trouvant toutes ses affaires de cours sauf sa carte de transport. Il chercha dans la seconde poche, et s’arrêta à nouveau de respirer devant les yeux ébahis du contrôleur qui le fixait depuis qu’il était entré dans le bus, qui avait déjà repris sa course depuis longtemps. 

La roue avant du bus s’enfonça dans un nid de poule et Chittaphon fût projeté en avant, sur le contrôleur, sur lequel il tomba. Ses mains sur le torse du (très beau) contrôleur, il se sentit empli de honte. Le contrôleur (Johnny, pouvait-il lire sur le badge situé sur sa clavicule gauche) l’aida à se relever en mettant une de ses (grandes) mains sur son bras droit, et l’autre sur sa hanche.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Euh … Oui … Je- » Il avait à nouveau perdu ses mots. 

« Venez avec moi, vous êtes tout pâle. »

Avec ces mots, Johnny se saisit d’un des bras de Chittaphon et l’emmena à l’arrière du bus qui était quasi désert et le fit s’asseoir. Il s’assit en face de lui. 

« Respirez un peu. Ah, je vais ouvrir la fenêtre, pour- pour qu’il y ait de l’air frais. » Murmura-t-il, ses joues rosies.

Il se releva et pencha son torse en avant pour atteindre la poignée de la fenêtre, qui se trouvait derrière Chittaphon, qui se retrouva presque étouffé par le torse du contrôleur. Ce dernier se rassit, n’ayant pas vu, ni sentit qu’il s’était pressé contre son … client ( ?), ou l’ignorant délibérément. 

« Hum… Est-ce que … ça va mieux ? »

« Oui … Oui, oui, oui, désolé. »

« Oh, ce n’est rien, ne vous excusez pas. C’est … normal de faire attention à la sécurité et à la santé de nos passagers. C’est notre métier aussi. »

« Mais vous êtes- »

« Contrôleur, oui. Mais … Je pense que mon métier va au-delà du simple fait de vérifier les titres de transport. Enfin. J’espère que ça marche comme ça, parce que sinon mon métier est vraiment … »

« Nul ? » Proposa Chittaphon, ce qui déclencha un petit rire crispé de Johnny.

« Oui, ou plutôt ennuyant. Non ? »

« Ah, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. En tout cas, désolé de vous avoir dérangé. »

« Non, non, ce n’est pas grave. Arrêtez de vous excuser. »

« Et sinon … Question hypothétique, je demande pour un ami, mais … Comment on fait si on a perdu notre carte de transport ? »

Johnny se retint de rire. « Il faut juste le signaler à un agent, comme moi, et on peut vous retrouver dans nos fichiers à l’aide de notre appareil. Si c’est la première fois que vous la perdez, vous en recevrez une autre chez vous d’ici quelques semaines gratuitement, et il faudra juste montrer un petit justificatif au cas où vous vous fassiez contrôler ; si ce n’est pas la première fois il faut se déplacer au centre de distribution des cartes de transport et payer trente euros pour le remplacement. »  
Chittaphon baissa la tête. Johnny avait compris son stratagème (qui n’était pas des plus élaborés) « Je vois, merci … »

« Votre ami … »

Chittaphon releva la tête. « Hm ? »

« Est-ce qu’il voudrait que je lui épargne la paperasse en faisant la demande de carte tout de suite ? »

« Je pense qu’il apprécierait. » Souri Chittaphon. 

 

+

 

Chittaphon rata son arrêt. Et il ne s’en rendit compte qu’au terminus. Mais cela lui donna une excuse pour passer un peu plus de temps avec Johnny, au moins jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive à son arrêt, et qu’il n’oublie pas de descendre cette fois-ci.

Chittaphon ressenti comme un pincement au cœur à l’arrêt suivant le sien, il était définitivement triste de quitter le contrôleur qui aurait pu être mannequin. Ce dernier, qui du s’asseoir à côté de lui au bout d’un moment pour laisser la place qu’il occupait à quelqu’un d’autre sans arrêter sa conversation, le fit sentir petit, mais en sécurité. Johnny le protégeait par son gabarit du reste du bus qui s’était relativement bien rempli. 

Johnny attrapa sa main, et ils rougirent tous les deux. « Je-je demande pour un ami, mais, hypothétiquement, est-ce que tu penses qu’on pourrait … peut-être se revoir ? » dit-il en souriant timidement.

« Dis à ton ami que je serais ravi de le revoir, mais que pour ça il doit rapidement me donner son numéro de téléphone. »

Alors, Johnny saisit le téléphone que Chittaphon lui tendait, et il rentra à la vitesse de l’éclair son numéro dans son carnet de contact, et laissa son nom vide, pour que Chittaphon lui mette de lui-même. 

« Tu ne t’appelles pas pour avoir mon numéro ? »

« Non, je préfère que tu m’envoies un message en premier. Pour que je sois sûr que tu ne fasses pas quelque chose que tu n’as pas envie de faire. Que tu n’aies pas l’impression que je te force, ou quoi que ce soit, parce que ce n’est pas du tout mon intention- »  
Il commençait à déblatérer et Chittaphon le fixait avec un regard tendre, un petit rictus se formant sur ses lèvres, et il ne pût s’empêcher d’embrasser rapidement sa joue avant de se lever.  
« A la prochaine, Johnny. » Dit-il avant de sortir du bus et de soupirer en souriant.

La journée s’était mieux terminée que prévue, et il n’avait plus du tout envie de dormir. Il sautilla sur le chemin du retour, et se laissa tomber sur son canapé en rentrant chez lui. Il était plus qu’excité, et ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil avant le petit matin.

+

Chittaphon pris se leva plus tôt que d’habitude. Il n’avait dormi que quelques heures mais voulait parfaire son apparence avant de sortir, au cas où il rencontrerait Johnny dans le bus à nouveau. Il hésita d’ailleurs à lui envoyer un message sur le champ, mais il se résolut à ne pas le faire tout de suite, ne voulant pas paraître trop impatient, trop désespéré. 

Il prit grand soin de se maquiller, pris quelques minutes de plus que nécessaire pour se coiffer, et se changea au moins trois fois avant de décider qu’il était assez beau pour partir. 

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire et de se trouver stupide de s’attendre à revoir Johnny aussi rapidement et dans les mêmes conditions que la veille, mais il ressentait comme une sensation de chaleur et de papillonnement dans son estomac et il adorait cette sensation. Il avait l’impression de pouvoir tout faire désormais, de voler, de courir après le bus pour ne pas le rater et – merde. Il était sur le point de rater son bus. 

Il courra, tant bien que mal, jusqu’à l’arrêt, la tête rivée vers le sol, et il s’imagina tel Usain Bolt, dévalant l’asphalte. Il se trouva honteux de devoir taper sur la porte quelques secondes plus tard pour que le conducteur lui ouvre. « Merci » murmura-t-il, hors d’haleine. L’esprit d’Usain Bolt avait déjà quitté son corps. 

« Tiens, mais qui voilà ? » Dit une voix familière pas très loin de lui. 

Il releva la tête et vit Johnny, debout, juste devant lui. Il n’était pas encore en uniforme de contrôleur, et Chittaphon le trouvait encore plus délicieux. Il était vêtu d’un simple tee shirt blanc et d’un jeans noir assez serré qui laissait peu de place à l’imagination quant à ses cuisses fermes et ses mollets bien dessinés.

« Johnny » Sourit Chittaphon entre deux inspirations.

« Pas très sportif à ce que je vois, hm ? » Demanda Johnny avec un grand sourire. Chittaphon frappa légèrement son épaule droite avec son poing et s’assit sur le premier siège venu, le temps de récupérer son souffle. Il crût entendre Johnny murmurer « il en faut peu pour le mettre dans cet état », mais quand il lui demanda de répéter, Johnny répondit « Oh ? Je n’ai rien dit » avec un air innocent. Chittaphon décida d’ignorer ce moment.

Chittaphon se serra contre la fenêtre et tapa l’espace qu’il venait de créer sur le siège, qui était en théorie censé accueillir deux personnes, mais qui était assez étroit dans la pratique. Johnny, toujours avec son grand sourire qui n’avait pas une seule seconde quitté son visage, vint s’asseoir près de lui, et Chittaphon aurait pu jurer que son cœur venait de rater un battement. Ou deux. Voire même quatre.

Chittaphon rougit, et sourit, alors il baissa sa tête pour que Johnny ne le voit pas – c’était gênant après tout, d’avoir un crush sur quelqu’un qu’il connaissait à peine, et surtout qu’il avait rencontré la veille. C’est ce qu’il se disait. Mais il voyait à la façon dont Johnny agissait avec lui que c’était probablement réciproque, tout ce qu’il ressentait.

« Je n’ai toujours pas reçu de sms de ta part… » 

Chittaphon releva la tête et regarda Johnny droit dans les yeux. Mince, est-ce qu’il avait tout raté en n’envoyant pas de sms rapidement ? Il eut l’impression que son cœur était en train de redescendre d’un grand huit, une sensation désagréable qu’il détestait, comme s’il était en train de tomber, et tomber, et tomber, sans fin, et sans rien pour le rattraper. 

« … Tu n’as pas à faire semblant d’être dur à avoir, tu sais … » Continua timidement Johnny en voyant que le visage de Chittaphon était en train de pâlir. Il se saisit d’une de ses mains, et la réchauffa entre les siennes. Chittaphon ne pouvait même pas rougir tant il s’en voulait désormais d’avoir sûrement fait attendre Johnny, de l’avoir rendu triste. Il savait qu’il pensait trop à cet instant précis, mais même en le sachant, il ne pouvait pas arrêter son train de pensées, jusqu’à ce que Johnny pose une de ses mains sur sa joue droite. Il avait l’impression de brûler, mais c’était si si si si si agréable.

« Chittaphon ? » ce fût à ce moment-là que le dernier repris ses esprits.

« Ou-oui ? » 

« J’ai dit … est-ce que tu … uh … oui, est-ce que tu … Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? Je veux dire … Ce soir. A diner. Dans un restaurant. Ou au cinéma. Ou …. Où tu voudras aller. » bredouilla Johnny, et Chittaphon le trouva si mignon à cet instant précis qu’il ne pût s’empêcher de vouloir l’embrasser, où de laisser sortir un son qui trahit ses sentiments.

« C’était quoi ça ? » Rigola Johnny, et Chittaphon se retrouva à nouveau très embarrassé.

« Oh je- »

« T’es vraiment adorable. »

Chittaphon crût perdre son souffle à nouveau. Il se perdit dans les yeux de Johnny, qui avait les joues aussi rouges que celles de son interlocuteur. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes.

« Tu respires toujours ? » 

« Ah- » Chittaphon toussota. 

« Ah ? Ah, je deviens fou, je- arrête d’être aussi adorable. J’ai envie de … uwu. » 

Chittaphon se remit à rougir, et Johnny grogna. « C’est d’accord. Pour ce soir, je veux dire. Un restaurant ça me va, ou un cinéma. N’importe. Je crois que ce sera une bonne soirée, tant que je serais avec toi. » 

Sur ce mot il posa une main sur la joue de Johnny, comme l’autre avait fait quelques minutes auparavant avec lui, il se leva, reprit son sac à dos et embrassa l’autre joue de Johnny. « Je t’enverrai un message cette fois-ci. Pour que tu me donnes les détails. A ce soir. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire (et des joues encore plus rouges) avant de sortir du bus. Il se retourna pour agiter sa main devant Johnny qui éclata de rire, et lui aussi avait rougi. 

Chittaphon sorti immédiatement son téléphone et composa un message pour Johnny, qu’il avait nommé « Plus beau contrôleur du monde uwu ».

26/09/2017 7:58  
Tu me manques déjà … C’est mal ?  
Il sourit dans le vide, ignorant les autres étudiants le dévisageant, en pensant qu’ils le faisaient soit parce qu’ils étaient jaloux de ses vêtements, soit parce qu’ils le trouvaient fous de sourire comme un imbécile, et il préféra penser que c’était plutôt la seconde option. C’est vrai qu’il avait l’air bête, de sourire comme ça, aussi longtemps, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, car dès qu’il essayait d’arrêter quelques secondes, il se mettait à glousser (oui, glousser) juste après. Il décida alors qu’il était une cause perdue.  
Son téléphone vibra dans sa main quelques secondes plus tard.

26/09/17 8 :00  
Tu me manques aussi, j’ai hâte de te revoir.  
Ce soir, devant le cinéma du centre-ville, à 19h ?

Il répondit aussitôt

26/09/17 8 :01  
Parfait.  
J’ai hâte de te revoir aussi <3

 

+

 

Chittaphon rentra en un temps record chez lui, et sauta directement dans sa douche. Après s’être lavé, il se remaquilla, et choisit une nouvelle tenue. Il voulait à nouveau être parfait, en sachant que c’était son premier rendez-vous galant avec Johnny. Il n’avait pas le droit à l’erreur, devait montrer au plus âgé qu’il était fait pour lui – il se voyait déjà marié, dans une maison avec un chien et peut-être un enfant adopté. Lui qui n’aimait pas les enfants … Il soupira.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il devait attendre de ce rencard. Un baiser ? Rien ? Plus ? C’était trop tôt pour une déclaration d’amour, il ne s’était rencontré que la veille après tout, mais Chittaphon se sentait déjà près pour … Plus. Quelque chose le tirait vers Johnny, comme une force magnétique, qui lui donnait envie de l’aimer, de l’adorer, de le chérir, et en même temps, il voulait que Johnny le ruine, le morde, lui fasse du mal peut-être aussi. Il voulait que Johnny ressente la même chose pour lui, qu’il prenne soin de lui, qu’il lui tienne la main et rougisse en le faisant, qu’ils s’embrassent tendrement au clair de lune, alors qu’il ne reste plus que quelques passant dans la rue, qu’ils se cherchent, du bout des doigts de l’obscurité de la rue où Chittaphon vivait. Et il voulait que Johnny ressente la même chose pour lui, qu’il le plaque contre un mur et qu’il marque son cou, plus que de baisers mais de suçons, et qu’ils ressentent tous les deux la chaleur dans leur bas ventre, alors qu’ils bougent en rythme et que Chittaphon griffe son dos, s’agrippe à ses bras et enroule ses jambes autour de ses hanches, hanches qu’il aimerait parsemer de baisers tendres alors qu’ils seraient allongés, l’un de l’autre, leurs corps transpirants et haletants en demandant plus, encore plus et toujours plus. 

Il sourit en se regardant dans le miroir. Il pouvait prendre son temps, ils avaient tout le temps du monde. Enfin, c’est ce que Chittaphon essayait de se dire, il essayait de se convaincre. La réalité était qu’il ne pouvait pas se contrôler, il était impatient dès qu’il pensait à Johnny. Il voulait tout, tout de suite. Et pourtant une autre part de lui voulait laisser le temps passer, les choses s’installer à leur rythme entre eux deux, et laisser Johnny contrôler leurs mouvements, le laisser faire le premier pas, la jouer dur à avoir pour qu’une certaine tension s’installe entre eux. 

Il prit son portable qu’il avait mit à recharger, mis sa veste sur ses épaules et sortit de son petit studio. Il ferma la porte à clé et se laissa respirer quelques secondes sur le seuil de sa porte. Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait vraiment de cette soirée ? Il n’arrivait pas à se décider. Plusieurs scénarios s’étaient joués dans sa tête le temps qu’il se prépare, et il aimait chacun d’entre eux … Il ne savait pas quoi choisir. Et qu’est-ce que Johnny voulait, pendant ce temps ? Il était sur et certain qu’il appréciait Chittaphon assez pour l’inviter à sortir, un soir de semaine en plus (Chittaphon le regretterai le lendemain matin, yeux remplis de sommeil et larmoyants en cours, désespéré de rentrer dormir chez lui) mais est-ce qu’il ressentait tout ce que Chittaphon ressentait ?

Il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et arriva plus tôt que prévu devant le cinéma municipal. Il fût surpris de voir Johnny, déjà assit sur un banc, à taper du pied par terre, la tête baissée et les mains jointes. Il s’approcha et s’assit à côté de Johnny, sans un mot, en attendant que l’autre relève la tête. Ce qui n’arriva pas, alors il se colla à Johnny. Il pouvait sentir sa cuisse contre la sienne, sa chaleur dégageant quelque chose dans le corps de Chittaphon qu’il ne pouvait pas s’expliquer.

« Excusez- » Commença Johnny en relevant la tête. En se rendant compte que c’était Chittaphon, tout souriant devant lui, il rougit et enlaça l’autre, le serrant fort contre lui. Chittaphon n’allait pas se plaindre, il se sentait bien, là, sa tête posée contre le torse de Johnny, son oreille captant chaque battement de cœur (qui pompait si rapidement le sang que Chittaphon s’inquiéta). Il se releva, la position devenant inconfortable, et prit les mains de Johnny dans les siennes, insatiable, avec un désir incontrôlable d’être collé à lui. 

« Tu es en avance. » Fit remarquer Johnny.

« Toi aussi. » Répondit en rigolant Chittaphon, qui ne savait même pas pourquoi il rigolait, puisque les paroles de l’autre homme n’étaient pas (si) drôles que ça.

« Ah … J’avais peur d’être en retard. Et j’étais impatient de te revoir. » Expliqua-t-il, ses joues rougissant rapidement.

« Ça tombe bien, je suis rassuré. Moi aussi je ne pouvais pas attendre de te revoir. »

Johnny soupira de soulagement, alors qu’il n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il retenait son souffle. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de se regarder en souriant, perdus dans leur bulle bien à eux, qu’ils avaient construit depuis la veille. 

« Si tu veux … Ils repassent des vieux films de Miley Cyrus au cinéma. Et ce soir c’est Mademoiselle Détective. » Proposa timidement Johnny.

« C’est un de mes films préférés avec elle ! » S’exclama Chittaphon, se rendant compte que c’était ridicule d’aimer Mademoiselle Détective alors qu’on est un homme âgé d’une vingtaine d’années et-

« Oh mon- Moi aussi ! » 

Chittaphon ne se trouvait plus du tout ridicule, et il se dit que peut-être qu’il était possible de tomber amoureux rapidement, en moins de quelques jours, parce que la manière dont son cœur se mettait à battre dès qu’il voyait la moindre parcelle du corps de Johnny et les papillons qui volaient dans son ventre dès qu’ils se découvraient un nouveau point commun n’étaient certainement pas des indicateurs d’amitié pour lui.

 

+

 

Ils passèrent presque deux heures dans le cinéma, à regarder le film de Miley Cyrus en picorant du popcorn, grain par grain, chacun faisant exprès de toucher la main de l’autre en allant prendre un nouveau morceau de maïs soufflé dans le pot en carton. Ils se murmuraient quelques commentaires dans l’oreille dès que le besoin s’en faisait ressentir, visages tout sourires et cœurs battant la chamade.

Au moment où le film était sur le point de s’achever, enfin, il ne restait plus qu’un petit quart d’heure, Johnny trouva le courage de poser sa main sur la cuisse de Chittaphon. Et il la laissa, là, en regardant l’autre avec un petit sourire en coin, et il murmura, lèvres plus proches de son oreille que nécessaire « tu es adorable ».

Chittaphon avait envie de hurler. Hurler de joie, hurler parce qu’il était heureux et excité et que son cœur menaçait d’exploser. Il avait envie de dire à Johnny que non, c’était lui qu’il avait envie d’adorer. Mais il resta silencieux, car après tout il ne pouvait pas hurler dans un cinéma (l’adolescente située à côté de lui le regardait déjà assez mal comme ça) et en plus, il aurait l’impression d’aller trop vite, là, tout de suite à lui déclarer tout l’amour qu’il lui portait déjà.

Alors il se contenta de poser sa main sur celle de Johnny, les joues brûlantes. Il se concentra sur le reste du film pour éviter de lui sauter dessus, d’attaquer ses lèvres, de se positionner sur ses cuisses et de se dévoiler tout entier à celui qui avait réussi à se rendre indispensable si rapidement. 

Et même si Chittaphon pensait des choses pareilles, à la fin du film il ne fit que poser sa tête sur l’épaule de Johnny, en cherchant juste encore une fois un peu plus de contact physique avec lui. Il voulait le sentir, le savoir là, le savoir réel. D’où venait ce besoin ? Il n’avait jamais été fan de contact, son ancien copain, Taeyong, pouvait en témoigner, puisque ce dernier avait rompu avec lui pour cela – même si leur histoire n’était pas très sérieuse dès le début, et ils étaient restés bons amis.

Johnny embrassa le haut de son crâne, et il ne pût s’empêcher de sourire comme un gamin à qui on vient d’offrir un ballon. Il essayait de se contrôler et de ne pas exprimer à quel point ce simple geste le faisait sentir énergétique mais cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Johnny était pour Chittaphon l’homme idéal – il ne savait pas d’où cette pensée venait mais il n’allait pas la contredire. 

Johnny se leva et prit la main de Chittaphon avant de se saisir du pot de maïs soufflé de son autre main, pot qu’il jeta dans la poubelle à la sortie de la salle. Chittaphon tentait tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme de Johnny, mais celui-ci marchait vraiment très vite. Dehors, il faisait encore un peu jour, mais on voyait déjà la lune pointer le bout de son nez. Il était presque vingt-et-une heure. 

« Si tu veux on peut … aller manger quelque chose ? Je connais un petit restaurant pas très loin qui fait de très bons falafels. »

« Oui, pourquoi pas, j’ai tout mon temps. » à l’intérieur, Chittaphon criait : oui s’il te plait, j’ai tellement envie de passer plus de temps avec toi. Désespéré. 

Ils mangèrent en parlant énormément, et Johnny avoua que son vrai nom était Youngho, et qu’il était d’origine coréenne. Chittaphon apprit à Johnny qu’il était Thaïlandais (même si l’autre dit s’en être douté), et il lui révéla que son surnom était Ten, parce que son prénom contenait dix lettres. Ils parlèrent d’autres choses plus ou moins triviales, en dévoilèrent beaucoup l’un sur l’autre, s’effleurant la main de temps en temps, se caressant les paumes avec leurs pouces et utilisant leurs fourchettes pour se nourrir mutuellement.

A plus de vingt-trois heures, alors qu’ils venaient de sortir du restaurant pour le gérant puisse le fermer, Johnny décida de raccompagner Chittaphon. Ou plutôt, Chittaphon fit semblant d’avoir peur du noir (les lampadaires ne fonctionnant que sporadiquement) et Johnny lui proposa de le raccompagner, ce à quoi Chittaphon ne pouvait pas dire non.

Johnny agrippa fermement la main de Chittaphon, qui frissonna.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Non … non. » Répondit Chittaphon.

« Mais si, tu tremblotes. Tiens. » Johnny retira sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de Chittaphon, qui trouva ce geste très cliché mais excessivement adorable. 

« Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ? »

« Ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai toujours chaud. On m’appelle la chaudière, tellement j’ai chaud. D’ailleurs c’est mon deuxième prénom « Chaudière ». C’est joli ? »

Chittaphon rigola, sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter de faire trop de bruit. Il frappa l’épaule de Johnny avec cette même main, sa main libre de l’emprise de Johnny.

Ils chuchotèrent sur le reste du chemin jusqu’à l’immeuble de Chittaphon, situé à une quinzaine de minutes de marche du restaurant. Ils marchaient lentement, à l’initiative de Chittaphon, qui faisait exprès pour passer encore un peu plus de temps avec Johnny. Il essayait de trouver un moyen de lui demander de rester prendre un verre chez lui sans paraître désespéré, prêt à tout pour le garder prêt de lui et vraiment très impatient, mais tout ce qui lui venait en tête était tout cela à la fois. Il devait rapidement décider quelle phrase il allait utiliser puisqu’il voyait son immeuble se profiler au loin, un bâtiment pas plus haut que cinq étages, et pas très large non plus, qui devait contenir une douzaine d’appartements étudiants.

Ils arrivèrent plus vite que prévu devant l’entrée, mais aucun des deux ne se décidait à bouger. Johnny restait planté, devant Chittaphon, comme attendant quelque chose, et Chittaphon restait devant Johnny, le grillage du portail rentrant dans ses cuisses à travers son pantalon. « Reste. » souffla-t-il.

Johnny eut une expression étonnée pendant quelques secondes. « Pardon ? »

« Viens chez moi. Dans mon appartement. Prendre un verre, si tu veux. Ou dormir. » Chittaphon baissa la tête.

« Je pense que ce n’est pas une bonne idée. » répondit Johnny au bout de quelques secondes, en se grattant la nuque.

« Ah- ah oui. Je comprends, désolé. Euh, bonne nuit. » Chittaphon se tourna et ouvrit le portail.

Mais il ne pût avancer puisque Johnny se saisit de son poignet.

« Non, attends. Ce n’est pas ça. C’est que … j’aimerais qu’on prenne notre temps, hm ? Qu’on n’aille pas … trop vite. Pour qu’on ne se lasse pas. Tu comprends ? » Chittaphon hocha la tête. « Si on est tous les deux, chez toi, seuls, je ne sais pas si je pourrai m’empêcher de t’embrasser, et peut-être de faire plus que ça. » Continua-t-il en rougissant.

« Tu as envie de m’embrasser ? » Demanda Chittaphon d’une manière si innocente, en battant légèrement ses paupières, que Johnny sentit quelque chose en lui se mettre à brûler.

« Comme je n’ai jamais eu envie d’autre chose. »

« Alors fais-le. S’il te plait. » Et Chittaphon vit Johnny hésiter avant de se baisser, tête à la hauteur de celle du plus petit, et mettre ses deux mains sur ses joues. Chittaphon ferma les yeux et senti les lèvres de Johnny venir se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Leurs lèvres bougèrent quelques secondes avant que Johnny se détache. Il posa son front contre celui de Chittaphon qui rouvrit ses yeux et sourit.

« Encore un ? »

Ils s’embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, d’abord chastement, en s’arrêtant très souvent pour se regarder dans les yeux, Chittaphon gloussant dès que Johnny venait reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis Johnny trouva le courage d’aller plus loin, leurs langues et leurs dents se rencontrant dans des baisers plus nécessiteux, plus désespérés, plus hormonaux. Chittaphon se sentait comme sur un nuage, il perdait le contrôle de sa respiration, et il tentait de se coller toujours plus à Johnny, jusqu’à pousser son bassin contre celui du plus grand, ses mains s’agrippant à ses bras musclés, ce qui leur causa de gémir. Avec un sourire narquois, Chittaphon se détacha de Johnny, pressa ses lèvres contre sa joue et lui murmura dans l’oreille. « A la prochaine fois. »

 

+

 

Chittaphon ne cessait de regarder son téléphone, attendant impatiemment que Johnny lui envoie un message. Cela faisait trois jours qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus, mais qu’ils parlaient constamment par sms. Ils essayaient de se raisonner pour ne pas avancer trop vite dans leur relation, c’était un des premiers engagements qu’ils avaient pris mutuellement – ne pas se précipiter, se laisser le temps de se connaître avant de faire quoique ce soit. (Lisez : avant d’être plus intimes)

Et il comprenait, il était d’accord même, il avait pris la décision en même temps que Johnny et avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser aux lèvres du plus vieux sur les siennes, et il s’imaginait ce qu’elles pourraient faire sur son cou, ses bras, ses cuisses, partout. Son poignet lui faisait si horriblement mal cette torture mentale qu’il décida de se le bander, afin d’éviter de se faire encore plus mal. 

Le soir même il avait rendez-vous avec Taeyong, chez lui, pour manger une pizza et boire un verre, discuter. Chittaphon lui avait tout raconté, depuis leur rencontre dans le bus, un peu par hasard, jusqu’à ses petits actes de gentillesse, et leur premier rendez-vous, leur premier baiser, et tout ce qui n’était pas encore arrivé aussi. Il s’était entièrement livré à son ancien petit-copain, sans oublier tout ce qu’il s’était passé chez lui, dans son salon, sa salle de bain, tandis qu’il était seul, son téléphone dans la main droite à répondre aux messages de Johnny, sa main gauche affairée en bas de son ventre.

Taeyong était curieux, et voulait en savoir plus sur Johnny, ce que Chittaphon comptait faire avec lui et de lui, même s’il se doutait déjà des intentions de son ami. Il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait Johnny – Chittaphon refusait de lui envoyer une photo ou son profil facebook -, et peut-être rechercher sur un moteur de recherche à quel point ils étaient compatibles en écrivant leurs signes astrologiques. 

(Qui disait tous, à ce propos, qu’aucune passion amoureuse n’était possible entre eux deux, bien qu’il y ait, soi-disant, beaucoup de tendresse, d’affection et de compréhension dans leurs relations. Chittaphon décida de ne pas les croire puisqu’ils étaient tous d’un pessimisme qu’il ne pouvait pas supporter à ce moment précis.)

Il continuait d’envoyer message sur message à Johnny, qui continuait de son côté à lui répondre aussi rapidement que possible. Tous les deux ils riaient et souriaient devant leurs téléphones en disant que l’autre était tout aussi impatient de connaître la suite de leur conversation.

 

+

 

Il ne sait plus très bien qui a fini par se dire « et puis merde » au bout de deux semaines. Peut-être que c’était lui, peut-être que c’était Johnny, ou même bien eux deux, en même temps. Mais il n’allait pas de plaindre. 

Il s’était parlé pendant encore quelques jours par message avant de se revoir, le vendredi soir, puis le samedi soir, et le dimanche toute la journée. C’était le mercredi suivant qu’ils décidèrent d’un commun accord de passer à l’étape supérieure. Puis encore à la suivante, et à celle d’après.

Chittaphon venait de voir toutes ses petites fantaisies nocturnes devenir réalité, l’une après l’autre. Il connaissait enfin la délicieuse sensation des lèvres de Johnny sur son cou, comment elles avaient causé à elles seules plusieurs marques rouges, bleues et violettes et d’un diamètre assez large, sur son cou et son torse. Il savait comment réagissait Johnny à ses caresses, à sa bouche, aux gémissements étouffés dans le creux de son cou et aux encouragements glissés dans l’oreille. Et Johnny avait tout expérimenté, les joues rouges et le souffle haletant de Chittaphon lorsqu’il lui avait demandé la permission de le toucher, comment Chittaphon avait réagi lorsqu’il avait tiré désespérément les cheveux alors que l’autre s’occupait de lui, des ongles plantés dans la chair de son dos alors qu’il essayait d’être le meilleur possible pour son partenaire, de lui montrer que son corps pouvait traduire tous ses sentiments dans un langage qui ne demanderait que des corps nécessiteux et consentants pour se faire universel. Ils s’étaient tenus les mains, avaient embrassés chaque parcelle du corps de l’autre, s’étaient cherchés, trouvés, reconnus, connus, aimés, adorés. Jusqu’à ce que tout devienne si intense que les cris se firent plus aigus, plus nombreux, moins espacés, et qu’ils se terminent dans le silence le plus total, bouche grande ouverte et qui ne pouvait pas parler, le plaisir se faisant trop intense.

Et vingt minutes après, ils étaient dans les mêmes draps, propres et nus, et Chittaphon pressa quelques baisers sur les hanches de Johnny, comme il voulait le faire, et il posa sa tête sur son torse, un bras venant s’enrouler autour de ses épaules. Et tout semblait être à sa place. Lui, dans les bras de Johnny, tombant de plus en plus amoureux de jour en jour, et il savait, à la manière dont le regardait Johnny, avec des grands yeux qui se plient dès qu’il remarque que Chittaphon le fixe en retour, avec des cœurs dans les pupilles quand ils se parlent et des feux d’artifices dès qu’ils se tiennent la main.

Johnny chuchota des mots doux dans les cheveux de Chittaphon, qui se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Chittaphon sentait son cœur se contracter, il n’arrivait pas à croire que Johnny l’aimait en retour, du moins, assez pour le mettre dans un pareil état volontairement, pour le toucher, l’embrasser. Et il eu envie de confesser ses sentiments, là, tout de suite, comme si une force s’emparait de lui, et essayait de manier ses cordes vocales, mais il se résolut. Il allait attendre. Pour Johnny il pouvait attendre que le moment soit bon. 

Johnny finit par s’endormir, et Chittaphon se leva. Il poussa la couverture du lit sur le corps encore dénudé (à l’exception d’un boxer) de Johnny, enfila un tee shirt volé dans la penderie de Johnny et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Non pas qu’il avait faim, mais il avait envie de cuisiner pour l’homme qui lui collait à la peau, il voulait faire tout un tas de choses clichés qui dégoulinaient de romantisme. Il sortit plusieurs ingrédients du frigo bien rempli, commença à tailler des légumes, à les faire revenir, et à s’occuper de maintes autres préparations. 

Une heure et demi plus tard, alors qu’il venait juste de terminer de dresser deux assiettes et de les poser sur la table qu’il avait bien mise, il sentit deux bras brûlants autour de sa taille et une tête se poser sur son épaule. Johnny avait terriblement chaud, et il n’était toujours vêtu que d’un boxer. Il ramassa un tee shirt sur son canapé et l’enfila en quelques secondes. L’odeur de la nourriture qui le réveille, ses bras qui le tiennent proches de lui … C’était parfait pour Chittaphon. Ses larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, tellement il se sentait complet, entier. 

« Tu pleures ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Tu as mal ? Oh mon dieu tu me quittes- »

« Je suis heureux, idiot. »

« Idiot ? » demanda Johnny avec son grand sourire habituel. 

« Hm, mais mon idiot. A moi. » répondit Chittaphon en posant ses bras sur ceux de Johnny, toujours enroulés autour de sa taille, et se collant un peu plus contre l’autre, en forçant ses bras à le tenir toujours un peu plus proche de lui. Il posa sa tête sur l’autre épaule de Johnny, qui lui reposa son menton sur le haut du crâne de Chittaphon.

« Adorable. » Chittaphon sentit la gorge de Johnny trembler sous l’impulsion de ses cordes vocales, et il colla son oreille contre le cou de Johnny, pour que le son de sa voix raisonne en lui.

« Je ne suis qu’adorable ? »

« Non, bien sur que non, mais c’est mon surnom. Pour toi. En quelques sortes. Parce que la première impression que j’ai eue de toi c’était ça. Adorable. Et ça n’a toujours pas changé. Tu es adorable, mon ange. »

« Mon ange ? » répéta Chittaphon qui souriait, les yeux fermés. 

« Oui, tu es mon ange. Mon petit ange, mon ange adorable. Ah- bordel je sais pas comment te dire à quel point je t’aime. » 

Chittaphon s’arrêta de respirer.

« Je t’aime. Ecoute comment mon cœur bat vite là, j’ai l’impression qu’il va exploser à chaque fois que je te vois. Je suis sincère, Chittaphon. C’est arrivé tellement vite et je ne sais pas vraiment comment. Enfin si, je sais. Je serai idiot de ne pas tomber amoureux de toi, Chittaphon. Tu es tout ce que je veux, tout ce dont j’ai besoin. Ton sourire, ton rire, tes yeux, ton humour, ton esprit, ton caractère, j’aime tout chez toi, je ne changerai rien à ce que tu es, parce que toutes tes petites imperfections sont adorables à mes yeux, et je les aime parce qu’elle te rende humain, elles font de toi ce que tu es et ce que j’aime. Ça n’a aucun sens, ce que je suis en train de dire, enfin, je sais pas, peut-être que si. Si tu ressens la même chose que moi, ça doit avoir du sens pour toi, non ? Tu sais ce que je ressens. Dis-moi que toi aussi tu le sens, que toi aussi tu ressens l’envie de m’aimer sans limite, que t’aimerais m’envahir sous des baisers, que toi aussi tu as envie d’être près de moi, physiquement et mentalement, et que t’as ressenti ce que j’ai ressenti tout à l’heure, dans mon lit. » bredouilla Johnny si rapidement que Chittaphon ne pouvait le regarder qu’ébahi en essayant de saisir le sens de ses paroles. Mais son cœur avait été plus rapide que son cerveau.  
« Johnny, Johnny, Johnny… si tu me dis des choses comme ça comment je peux m’empêcher de tomber encore plus amoureux de toi ? »

Ils se regardèrent, et Johnny lâcha Chittaphon avant de l’obliger à se tenir en face de lui, pressé entre son corps et le comptoir de la cuisine. 

« J’ai peur aussi, de t’aimer aussi brutalement, aussi passionnément, alors qu’on se connait depuis peu mais … je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, et je veux que tu saches que tant que tu ne me fais pas mal, je ne te ferai pas mal non plus, sauf si tu me le demande de manière très spécifique mais seulement dans une situation où on est dans une chambre- » Chittaphon s’arrêta pour rigoler. Les joues de Johnny s’étaient teintées d’une couleur rouge pétante. « Ah- ah ok-ok, j’arrête. Plus sérieusement, Johnny … Je ressens la même chose que toi. Moi aussi, je t’aime. » 

Chittaphon posa ses mains sur les joues de Johnny et s’empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et doux, lent, totalement vide de nécessité, d’impatience et de désir. Ils essayaient, par ce baiser, de se faire comprendre qu’ils s’aimaient, et que c’était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin à ce moment précis.

C’est à ce moment là que l’estomac de Johnny se fit entendre. Celui-ci posa une main sur son ventre et sourit d’une manière gênée. « Désolé, j’ai faim. »  
« Alors mange, même si- ça doit être froid maintenant. »

« Ce n’est pas grave, merci de m’avoir fait à manger. Ça sent délicieusement bon, comme ta peau d’ailleurs, si je peux me permettre. »  
Chittaphon se pinça pour s’empêcher de crier.

« Aaaah, arrête ! » dit-il avec une voix nasale, ce qui fit rire Johnny. 

« Allez, assieds-toi. » insista Johnny en écartant la chaine la plus proche de lui, en attendant quand Chittaphon s’assoit. Il le rapprocha de la table une fois positionné sur la chaise, et alla lui-même s’asseoir en face de lui. 

« J’aurais bien tenu tes mains et regardé tes beaux yeux pendant quelques secondes encore mais je meurs de faim alors je vais manger d’abord, pour nourrir mon corps, et ensuite je t’embrasser, pour nourrir mon cœur cette fois-ci. Ça te va comme programme ? » demanda-t-il avec un clin d’œil, et Chittaphon se demanda dans quoi il venait de s’embarquer.


End file.
